


Their Fault

by SarkySquirrel



Series: Writing Prompts & Drabbles [6]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Awkward reader, Bucky's smirk, Cute, Fluff, Mentions of Smut, Reader Insert, Threesome - F/M/M, because i cannot for the life of me write actual smut, converse sneakers, giant crushes, steve's a blushing cutie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-10
Updated: 2015-07-10
Packaged: 2018-04-08 16:29:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4312278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarkySquirrel/pseuds/SarkySquirrel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was entirely their fault.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Their Fault

                It was entirely their fault.

                They chose to physically remind you that dinner was ready, instead of calling through Jarvis.

                Besides, guys get to walk around half naked, why couldn't you? It wasn't like you were walking around the communal floors, no you were on your own floor.

                "Hey, (Y/N). Dinner's being served u-hello." Steve and Bucky were both leaning against the doorframe of your bedroom, staring wide-eyed at you.

                Because of the lack of clothing you currently had on.

                Bucky's eyes raked over your body and Steve blushed bright red. You squeaked in shock, and picked up the nearest item - a red Converse sneaker - and threw it at Bucky. "Get out, dudes! I'm changing!"

                There was a small reward, Bucky had been distracted by your form, and so he reeled back as the shoes made contact with his face.  Steve pulled Bucky back, out of your room and disappeared off to the kitchen where dinner was being served.

                By the time you had arrived on the floor, you had covered up slightly, pulling on a large baggy sweater over your t-shirt and shorts. Steve and Bucky both looked up as you entered, Bucky opting to wink and smirk while Steve smiled warmly. You slipped onto the couch, sitting in the middle next to Steve while Bucky filled in the rest of the couch before Natasha could get there.

                "Um." You started, unsure exactly what to say. "So could you just forget what you saw. Of me?"

                "Why would we do that doll?" Bucky smirked, throwing his arm over your neck resting on the back of the couch. "We sure liked what we saw."

                How could they? They, first of all, were gay - being together and all. Plus well, sure you had a giant crush on both super soldiers, you couldn't choose or make them choose. "Wh-You. Just forget okay, please." You stood up and tried to walk away.

                Until your arm yanked back and you fell. On to Steve's lap. "Um."

                "We were very interested in what we saw. And if you'd let us, we'd like to see more." Steve smiled, wrapping his arms around you.

                "Uh. Wh-what are you saying?"

                Bucky grinned and leaned forward, whispering dirty, dirty things into your ear.

                "Holy fuck." You breathed and nodded, "Fuck yes."

                Steve had attached himself to your neck, kissing you softly, working a hickey into your (S/C) skin. While Bucky captured your lips, pulling softly with his teeth. Just as Bucky worked his hands down your body and towards your core. He pulled away.

                "Dinner first." He murmured, breath hot against your skin. "Then we'll give you your desert."

                "Fine." You pouted, before poking Bucky, "Hey, can I have my shoe back?"

**Author's Note:**

> Written from the Tumbr prompt; "Imagine Steve and Bucky walking into your room while you're only wearing a pair of shorts and a bra."  
> Enjoy!   
> Comments are welcome too!


End file.
